Femoral shaft fracture and the distal femur fracture are common fracture clinically. Operation is a preferred treatment which includes fixing with intramedullary nail and reconstruction plate. Since leg muscle quadriceps such as femoris muscle has strong power, muscle will be shortening deformity by traction if femur is fractured, which results in difficulty in reduction, length restoration and maintain with effect. If anatomical reduction is not performed during operation, complication such as malunion and pool limb alignment will be occurred after operation. Therefore, traction during operation is an important treatment for reduction of femoral fracture and length restoration of lower limbs.
Currently, the basic method of traction operation by structure of artificial auxiliary or traction apparatus, is that: on one hand, fixing a fixed end of the bone of the patient, on the other hand, drawing outwards fracture portion away from the fixed end so as to recover the full length of the lower limbs. With the development of technology, traction apparatus are widely used in clinical femoral fracture traction. During traction using traction and reduction apparatus, it is required to drill a steinmann pin (or kirschner pin) into the anterior superior spine or other part at the iliac crest of the patient to act as a pivot for connecting the traction and reduction apparatus. However, for patients with osteoporosis or requiring large traction force, the steinmann pin would break the iliac crest or bone, which results in the traction failure and brings out difficulties to future treatment. Therefore, it is a problem required to be solved quickly that how to avoid the damage to the anterior superior spine and iliac crest, and apply enough traction force to the femoral fracture portion during traction.
The foresaid information as disclosed in the background part only serves to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosure, thereby it may not contain ordinary skill information that has been well known.